Arex
Arex and his brother, Orius are very similar. The two males are both very rambunctious, rowdy, and trouble makers--Arex more so. Arex has issues thinking scenarios through and will often just go into it, which usually doesn't end well. You could say hes almost more dominant but is more risky with his life than his brother. Arex would be the wolf in the pack to ruin a hunt or attempt to mate with the other females. Delta Pack '''Arex '''was born and raised in the Delta Pack in 2011, his parents were the last alpha pair of the Delta Pack, ______ and _____. Arex had two siblings, his brother Orius and a sister named Otala. The three pups were raised fairly easily not having any dangerous neighboring packs and being well ranked due to being the dominant pairs offspring. When the pups were a year old they were ranked in the pack even though they were juveniles. Arex was a subordinate with his sister Otala, but Orius was the beta male of the pack, a result of having limited males in the pack. In early winter multiple males left the pack to go roving. In January only one male named Hex and his sibling Checkers were the only two of the group to return from roving, both bared signs of hydrophobia. Arex and his siblings along with the a couple other young pack members fled from the pack noticing the danger. The Delta Pack perished not long after. Loner Arex, Orius, and Otala wandered into unclaimed lands and spend a large chunk of their time scavenging off what food they could find. The three were surviving off what left over packs left behind and small animals of what they could kill. The three would often split up to find what prey they could, one night when doing so Otala wandered onto a road and was hit by a car which broke her hip. Arex and Orius found her while she was still alive, they helped her move a little further into the trees until she could go no further. She past away later that night, the two males stayed with her another day till finally they had to go find food and sanctuary of a pack. While continuing their journey they stopped at a couple packs roving. The two stopped at the Druids Pack, Arex attempted to just run right in and was immediately chased off but his brother took a more cautious path and was able to lead a subordinate female named Grace away and mated with her before he was chased away. Arex and his brother left that territory and came upon the Slough Pack in Slough Creek and after hanging around the border they were excepted by the two alpha wolves, Cinder and Ram. Slough Pack Once Arex joined they both took the ranks of subordinates. During the time when they joined it was still mating season. The alpha female attempted to get the two unknown males to mate with her-- since she was related to Ram-- But the two refused, not wanting to be evicted. Cinder mated with an unknown rover and later gave birth to more than one pup but only Scout survived. Ram suffered from fatal injuries after being hit by a car, a male named Windigo took over. Later Cinder and her daughter, Whiskey got engaged in a fight over food which quickly turned to a dominance fight. Whiskey came out as winner and evicted her mother from the pack, She took dominance next to Windigo. One morning in October the alpha pair was out on a patrol and were darted and drugged by biologists. They were dated, tagged and radio collared to track the status of the two and to track the pack. Later on Arex encountered upon a lone female by the name of Isabjorn lurking around his pack territory. The two had a joyous time as they tackled and played with each other and eventually Arex got to mate with Isabjorn though the two were interrupted as the alpha pair located them. Isabjorn was chased away and Arex was caught by Windigo and received a sever punishment. Though fortunately for Arex, Isabjorn soon joined the pack. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Slough Wolves Category:Delta Wolves Category:Role Play Characters Category:Available Wolves